


Am I Blue?

by daisyrainbow



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Justice League Crossover, Lancelot is Wonder Woman, M/M, Magic-Users, Merlin is Zatana?, Percilot - Freeform, Percival is Batman, Percival's hidden talent, Pre-Canon, Romance, lancival, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrainbow/pseuds/daisyrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival is Batman and Lancelot is Wonder Woman. AU of episode 5 in Justice League Unlimited "This Little Piggy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Blue?

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mentions of fighting, nothing gory though. The dialogue is largely from the Justice League episode, tweaked a little bit to fit into the story. Also magic is a legit thing. Enjoy!

Percival mounted the camera, and linked the feed onto the Kingsman clipboard on his lap. Activating the the feed with a tap on his matte black glasses, the proceedings of the charity auction ball displayed on the screen. Next to him, Lancelot leaned in and observed for a few quiet moments. Keeping his face directed to the screen, Percival slid his eyes to the man beside him. Taking note of the slight crease of his eyebrows and the way his mouth contorted adorably into a pout as the other agent scoped out the party and the details of the guests.

The seconds ticked by, and Lancelot's eyebrows gradually smoothened out into a flat look before he sighed dramatically. Complete with the crossed arms and lethargic blink. "Patience Lancelot" Percival, accustomed to his partner's dread of waiting said soothingly "Intergang moves in mysterious ways."

  
"Tell me about it" Lancelot huffed, unimpressed by Percival's placating response "what do they want without the Rosette Stone?" Looks just like any old brick collecting dust in the British Museum.

  
"We'll find out soon enough and in the meantime-"

 

"I know _patience_ " Lancelot concluded, in his best imitation of Percival's voice. Leaving Percival to keep an eye on their mark, Lancelot let his gaze wonder and landed on the dance floor.Dresses of every colour was swaying to the music, as couples danced in smooth formation and practiced steps. The smiles evident on their faces, as they murmured sweet nothing's into their partners' ear. "Don't you ever wish you were down there?" Lancelot enquired while tilting his head towards Percival, eyes betraying the disappointment he felt of not being able to engage in such carefree activities with the man right before him.Fighting his urge to look towards Lancelot, Percival kept his eyes on the party "I'm down there all I need to be.""Yes! But it's just a _job_ to you" recalling the numerous missions which Percival had been in, masquerading as a wealthy heir or an aristocrat."I'm talking about going down there and have some fun! May be with someone _special..._ " _Maybe with me_. Lancelot left the thought unsaid and gazed at his partner's profile, feeling both infatuated and frustrated by the man before him.At Percival's stiff expression, Lancelot sought to revive the tense atmosphere. "Noooo, no dating for Percival, might cut into your brooding time."Sensing the onset of another one of Lancelot's speeches to convince him otherwise, Percival decided to go straight to the point."1. Dating within the team _always_ leads to disaster." Percival turned to point an exasperated glare at Lancelot, while trying to keep the fondness out of his tone."2. You're the sole heir from a family of top notch spies and I'm a rich kid with issues. _Lots of issues_. And 3. If our enemies knew I had someone special, they wouldn't rest until they had gotten to me through him."

 

At that last point, Lancelot just about had it, he swiftly knocked Percival off balance and with his other hand reached for his hidden throwing knife. Making full use of the split second it took for Percival to recover, he wrapped his arm around the planes of Percival abdomen and drew the man to his chest. Effectively pinning his arms and sneaking a chance to press the stubborn man into an embrace. Lancelot brought the knife up to his throat, lifting an eyebrow and purring " _Next?_ " Imploring Percival to come up with a better excuse for rejecting the obvious attraction between the of them.

 

Just as he thought Percival might give up whatever pretense he had left, the security alarm just had to sound. Signalling that the Rosette Stone was being moved, and it was game time. Percival took the welcomed interruption and promptly swung into action, leaving Lancelot starring at his back from their stakeout position on the roof of the building opposite the museum. “Saved by the bell” Lancelot chuckled before throwing his weight off the roof and following Percival’s diminishing silhouette into the thick of the panicked commotion.

 

* * *

 

 

Cutting through the flustered party guests, Lancelot and Percival hurried toward the Rosette Stone exhibition, their oxfords leaving muted thuds as they ran along the carpeted hallway. The civilians trickled to none, and they drew their guns. Aiming straight at the intruder dresses in matte black from head to toe. 

 

“Just a common thief. What happened to Integang?” Lancelot thought out loud, his confusion evident plainly on his face. 

 

“It’s Merlin, he couldn’t have gotten a bad tip.” Cautioned Percival, the warning to keep alert clear as day to Lancelot. 

 

“I’ll take the crowbar now” said Percival, casting a stony glare towards the intruder. 

 

“Whatever you say _Percy_ ” purred the thief. Next to him, Lancelot froze as lilac sparks flew from the intruder’s outstretched arms. The sparks increased till a blur of lilac engulfed the figure and the outline of a woman slowly came into focus. Finally fading into one of a sultry goddess, emerald green silk wrapped tightly around her bodice and gold cuffs and plates accentuated her shapely figure. Locks of aubergine coloured mane cascaded down her back. Lancelot shot him a look, silently demanding an explanation. 

 

“Circe” muttered Percival “be careful Lancelot.” Realisation downed upon Lancelot, Circe was a nemesis of Arthur and a Goddess at that. She was an adept sorceress with a knack of turning any and everything into animals. As if to prove what little Lancelot knew of her, she turned the crowbar into a slithery snake as she flung it to Percival. 

 

Circe slid her eyes and smirk to Lancelot “Lancelot, such a _cute little thing._ I see the appeal my dearest Percy.”

 

Ice coursed through his veins as Circe’s ill-concealed threat registered in his mind. In the blink of an eye, he saw Percival break into a run, seemingly straight into him. However before Percival could reach him and before Lancelot could give voice to the hundred questions on the tip of his tongue, the air rippled and a flash of white was all he could see as he felt himself falling into an abyss.

 

* * *

 

 

Lancelot was still grunting and very clearly a pig. Sighing in resignation, Merlin turned to Percival “Well, I’ve given it my best shot but I guess my powers run a distant second to those of a Goddess. We could call in Har-” 

 

“ **No**.” ground out percival before he could slip on his mask of indifference. “I mean, let’s keep this between us.” 

 

Merlin’s eyes narrowed in suspicion and feigning his obliviousness, he said “Why the hell so?” Carrying on his act, he glanced from Percival to the piglet that was Lancelot. “ _Oh_. You and him. Just because you guys are in a re-”

 

“In a platonic relationship as it is between colleagues.” 

 

Having none of Percival’s bullshit, Merlin continued “No, Harry and I are in a “ _platonic relationship as it is between colleagues_ ”. There’s something more between you and Lancelot.” 

 

“Well, maybe there _was_.” mumbled Percival was he gently stroked Lancelot, vowing to get him back. His jaw locked in determination, while his hands worked tenderly and protectively. “I’m starting to think our dear Circe is the only one who can turn Lancelot back.” said Merlin as he tapped away on his keyboard, working to locate the emerald Goddess. 

 

* * *

 

Dressed in a muted navy suit and crisp white shirt paired with a black velvet bowtie, Percival slid on his Kinsman glasses before revving the engine of his ride. The automobile purred to life, and drove smoothly down the lane and out of the headquarters. 

 

  
**Take a right here and conceal the car. Circe is up ahead in the amphitheater.** came Merlin over the comms. Percival gave a slight nod in acknowledgement and was soon slipping into the amphitheater. **There’s an intermission coming up in 60 seconds. The door at your 9 o’clock  will lead you backstage, good luck Percival.**

 

Once backstage, the intermission was announced, and Percival was ready to pounce on Circe. The click-clack of her stilettos informed him of her arrival. Percival pulled the trigger just as she rounded the corner, but Circe was expecting him and simply dodged the bullet by flying backwards and putting on a facsimile of a wounded look.

 

“Oh Percy stop it with that pout” she purred, spitting Percival. “Then turn Lancelot back.” Percival all but growled at the goddess. He was playing right into her hands, but they were at their wits end and Percival was desperate. 

 

“What’s the fun in that?” Smirked Circe, she loved where the conversation was heading. “What do I have to gain _hmmm_?” 

 

  
**Don’t respond Percival, she’s baiting you.** But Percival could see no other way to salvage the situation. He gritted his teeth for a moment, solidifying his resolve to see the man again before engaging Circe again. “It seems magic always has a price.”  

 

Circe shot him a predatory smile, clearly loving the discomfort Percival was in, and all because of her. “And your point is?” she asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

 

“What will I have to do give to make you lift your spell on Lancelot?” 

 

“Well, well… Now you’re getting interesting. I want something from you that’s _very precious_ , something you’ve worked very hard to conceal. Something once gone you can never regain, something so _shattering_.” 

 

* * *

 

The curtains lifted, giving way to the numerous tables arranged all around the amphitheatre. Each table filled with patrons all dressed to the nines, wine glasses in hand and polite murmurs no doubt discussing the man on stage. The warmth of the spotlight landed on him, just as the first notes of the cord drifted from the concert piano behind him. Percival grasped the microphone before closing his eyes and losing himself to the music.

 

_Am I blue? Am I blue? Ain’t these tears in my eyes telling you_

_Am I blue? Am I blue? You’d be too if each plan that you had gone fell through_

_There was a time when i was your only one_

_But now I’m the sad and lonely one_

_I’m a fool…_

The smooth baritone of Percival’s voice captivated every audience, including Circe. “Beautiful” she sniffed, transmitting the scene to Merlin via the glasses perched on her nose. 

 

  
**And you’ll keep your bargain?** enquired Merlin. “A deal’s a deal. He can stop now.” Circe said, wiping a single tear that escaped. Percival’s voice was as perfect as everything the man did, expressing the sorrowful emotions of the sombre song. 

 

  
**Not on your life** scoffed Merlin, he was going to savour this hidden side of Percival for as long as he could, and he was never going to let the other man live it down.  

 

* * *

 

“And truthfully it’s all still pretty much a blur to me. Did I miss anything?” Lancelot asked, turning to face Percival as the pair trotted down the hallway of headquarters. Without skipping a beat, or betraying his embarrassment, Percival replied “Not really, the important thing is that you’re safe.” 

 

Percival let his guard down after seemingly avoiding the potential disaster. “Yeah, of course” Lancelot drawled with a sparkle of humour in his eyes betraying his feigned disinterest “that’s not the only important thing.” Percival frowned in confusion, missing Lancelot’s knowing smile before he started humming _Am I blue?._

Colour dusted his cheeks, as Percival stopped mid-step to stare at Lancelot’s retreating form, humming as he went. Cursing Merlin in ten different languages, Percival swore to butcher the wizard before he picked up his pace and caught up to Lancelot. Once at his side, Lancelot enveloped him in a warm hug, squeezing tightly before placing a chaste kiss on his cheeks, thanking him for giving up something so important to save him. The intense glee radiating from Lancelot left him with no room for embarrassment, instead filling him with warm satisfaction for putting that look on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to. If you haven't watched the Justice League episode mentioned, please do! Batman's voice is <3
> 
> The dialogue was really messy I know, any feedback or advice on how to better that will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
